Vingança Em Vermelho E Branco
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: FanFic dedicada a 'Prii O.'::O contraste da neve branca com o vermelho do seu sangue era uma imagem, no minimo... Perturmadoramente bela::Neji/Hinata::Rated M por conter cenas fortes!::


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto não me pertence e ponto... ¬¬'

_"Fanfic dedicada à __**Prii O.**"_

**-**

_**Vingança Em Vermelho E Branco**_

**-**

**-O-**

**

* * *

**

- - -

_Neve: Fria, Branca e Macia._

_- - -_

* * *

- Você não go-gosta do inverno, Nii-san? –

Fitei seus olhos perolados que brilhavam com intensidade ao meu lado, e respondi a sua pergunta com a voz firme e fria:

- Não -

* * *

- - -

_Mais você gostava não é mesmo, Hinata-sama?_

_Oh, sim... Não só gostava: você amava o inverno._

_- - -_

* * *

- Para o-onde esta me le-levando, Nii-san? –

- Para ver a _Neve _de um lugar especial, Hinata-sama -

Sorri orgulhoso de mim mesmo vendo o antes brilho preocupado dos seus olhos tornarem-se alegres.

* * *

- - -

_Neve... Sabe, eu sempre a comparei com a sua pele, sabia?_

_Oh, não... Você não sabia._

_Nem nunca saberia_

_- - -_

* * *

- Neji, porque e-esta fazendo isso co-comigo? –seu timbre era tremulo. De seus olhos já corriam grossas lágrimas, cristalinas e salgadas.

A fitei com frieza e enxuguei suas lágrimas com minha língua, sentindo o gosto salgado que elas possuíam.

_

* * *

_

- - -

_E você ainda me perguntava por que eu estava fazendo aquilo com você?_

_Mas não já era óbvio, Hinata-sama?_

_Pura Vingança!_

_- - -_

* * *

Sorrindo com desdém voltei a beijar com selvageria seu colo, mordendo com força seus seios, macios, cheios e pálidos, sem deixar de apertar e arranhar suas coxas com uma força desnecessária.

Tudo o que queria era que sentisse a mesma dor e humilhação que senti quando meu pai morreu e o seu me obrigou a ser_ seu guardião... _Mas é claro, faria aquilo de outra maneira. Uma maneira pior e mais humilhante do que a que seu pai usou contra mim, Hinata-sama.

_

* * *

_

- - -

_Continuei com aquela brincadeirinha ate me cansar de ser bonzinho com você... Porque, sabe... Aquilo não era nem o começo._

_- - -_

* * *

Finalmente a penetrei com força, sem me importar com o fato de você ainda ser virgem, me deleitei com o grito de dor que seus lábios proferiram. Aquilo soara mais como uma música para os meus ouvidos, sabia, Hinata-sama?

Depois de ter lhe possuído o corpo, com muita calma coloquei minha calça e fitei seu corpo nu, imóvel e completamente coberto por filetes de sangue... Aquela visão me deixou ainda mais orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

Seus olhos perolados estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e não brilhavam mais, seu rosto pálido e molhado possuía pequenos cortes. Uma única gotícula escorreu dos seus olhos e um suspiro escapou pela sua garganta

Ainda sorrindo triunfantemente, a cutuquei com a ponta do pé. Quando não se mexeu ou proferiu algum ruído, desfiz o sorriso e me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

Arregalei os olhos e soltei uma exclamação.

_

* * *

_

- - -

_Naquele momento eu vi que seu peito não se mexia, e uma poça de sangue começava a se formar na sua cabeça._

_Estiquei o braço e apalpei o local de onde saia o sangue. Você havia batido a cabeça em uma pedra que havia ali, e estava... Morta._

_- - -_

* * *

Depois de passar o choque do momento, comecei a rir descontroladamente... Finalmente havia tido minha vingança!

Levantei-me e lhe olhei dos pés a cabeça.

Seu corpo nu estava coberto por filetes de sangue, arranhões e marcas rochas. Seus longos cabelos azuis escuros estavam espalhados pelo chão branco daquela floresta. Aquele contrate que seu sangue, extremamente vermelho, e a neve, aquela que você tanto amava, possuíam era magnificamente belo, mais melancólico e perturbador.

Tentando manter o sorriso vitorioso, me abaixei novamente ao seu lado e toquei no seu rosto... estava tão frio quanto à neve abaixo de ti.

Desfiz o sorriso e lhe fitei sério.

_

* * *

_

- - -

_Só naquele momento eu vi a gravidade da situação._

_Eu nunca mais veria seu doce sorriso._

_Nunca mais escutaria sua voz baixa e gaguejante me chamar._

_Nunca mais sentiria seu toque delicado..._

_Sem mais delongas, com os olhos banhados por lágrimas, peguei uma Kunai que havia levado comigo e olhei mais uma vez para o rosto de feições belas e infantis a minha frente._

_Pra que continuar vivo se havia acabado com a única pessoa que realmente, um dia, havia gostado de mim?_

_E com esse ultimo pensamento, cravei a Kunai no meu peito, acabando com a minha medíocre vida._

_Havia conseguido minha vingança, mais ao consegui-la, perdi o que tinha de mais precioso:_

_A única pessoa que já me amor na vida... Hyuuga Hinata, aquela a quem eu mais odiei em todos esses anos._

_- - -_

* * *

_-__**O-**_

* * *

_**N/A: Uhum... Eu sei, não sou boa com drama, nem tragédia. Mas se não escrevesse essa fic iria explodir, juro!**_

_**Tive que me esforçar muito pra matar a Hinata e o Neji nessa fic, odeio finais triste... ç.ç**_

_**Pri-chan, miguxa fofuxa e linda, a Fic é pra você!! :Db**_

_**Não ta lá muito boa, mas espero que tenha gostado... e.e'**_

_**Beijinhos e muito obrigado por terem lido a Fic 8)**_

_**--**_

_**Review's?**_

_**

* * *

**__**N/B: meu deus que triste, maior pecado matar o Neji búaaaaa, se ainda tivesse matado o lerdo do Naruto ou o emo do Sasuke eu ainda ficaria mais feliz, mas a história ta linda minha cunhadinha e sabe agora eu fico me perguntando pq vc necessita dessa simples plebéia se quase não tem erros na sua fic?? Mas como eu não sou boba nem nada ainda me abstenho do direito de ler as suas fics em 1° mão e corrigi uns simples errinhos, bem jah falei de mais, vcs que leram e tbm choraram como eu mandem reviews bonitinhas tah, quem não leu tbm manda faça uma escritora e uma beta felizes apertem aquele botão roxo ai em baixo e escrevam o que acharam blz, Fui... bjinhosss**_


End file.
